1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal and, in particular, to an Radio Frequency (RF) matching control apparatus and method for a portable communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable communication terminal is implemented so as to optimize a radiation characteristic. In the case of using a single RF matching circuit, the portable communication terminal inevitably suffers from degradations in reception sensitivity and transmission power due to the radiation characteristic variation in accordance with the change of channel environment.
In order to solve such problems, a multiple RF matching circuits-based portable communication terminal has been proposed. In the multiple RF matching circuits-based portable communication terminal, each RF matching circuit should be implemented with resistors, inductors, and capacitors, having preset resistances, inductances, and capacitances, respectively. That is, the values of the elements constituting each RF matching circuit are fixed in the manufacturing stage and each RF matching circuit operates independently.
However, the conventional multiple RF matching circuits-based portable communication terminal is disadvantageous in that the increase in the number of the RF matching circuits requires additional space, resulting in difficulty of compact design.
Further, the limited number of the RF matching circuits causes limitation of RF tuning performance of the portable communication terminal.